The Jokes on Them
by Fautus8
Summary: "Live for me and I'll build you an empire." A collection of one shots centering on ayerverse Joker & Harley. Rating will change depending on the muse. To me the sexiest part of Gothams power couple is their simple interactions and inexplicable pull towards each other. Please enjoy and review!
1. Empty Halls

I recently saw Suicide Squad and I'll say this, the critics are being jerks. The storyline of the story leaves something to be desired but let's be honest, it's really about the Joker and Harley Quinn…. *sigh* Anyway, this is a one shot of the joker pining after his Harley Quinn, based off a scene in the movie. Which should have been called "The Love of Harley and Joker" It's my first time writing with the Joker so be gentle with me. Could be more to follow..

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and make no profit.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Joker's voice pierced loudly through the air but the penthouse merely echoed back, mocking him with its empty halls. No pitter-patter of dainty feet came running, her voice didn't call out to assure him she was near, like she was supposed to be.

She was gone and something in his chest ached… It was disgusting and he needed it fixed, NOW.

Batsy thought he could play a joke on him, did he? Whisking his precious harlequin away! She wasn't at Arkham, he'd done everything but burn it to the ground looking for her but it seemed the good ol' bat had wisened to their act.

Joker ripped at his hair, letting out a cackle but it did no good. His one appreciative audience was not there… The cackle evolved into some twisted form of laughter and sobs from a madman's dream but just before the Joker could reach for a new depth of insanity, the door opened.

He sat straight up, throwing his knife. It landed solidly in the door frame, gold handle glinting just inches from Frost's face.

"Where is she?" Joker repeated, his voice deathly quiet.

"We got a lead on her, boss. They're keeping her in some backwater hellhole in Louisiana." Frost responded, seemingly unaffected by the Joker's temperament.

Good old Jonny.

A large and frightening smile spread across Jokers features as he lay back amidst all his useless toys, imagining everyone who would bleed on his merry crusade. "Ready the car." He said, laughing now in an almost giddy delirium. "We're going out."


	2. Dancin on Sunlight

Joker goes off on a job and poor Harley is left alone.

*There's no real timeline I'm following here but this would be pre-movie

TRADITIONAL DISCLAIMER

"It's not gonna take me long, toots." Joker said, leveling his blue eyes with hers even as he shoveled items into his bag.

Harley pouted dramatically and collapsed on the bed. To her dismay, this did not elicit a reaction. Instead, she heard the door to the bedroom open. "Puddin'!" She bolted up to follow after him. "Puddin' why can't I go? I'll be good, I promise!" She bat her eyelids at him.

With growing frustration, Joker pushed his bag into the waiting hands of Frost before grabbing Harley by the arms and forcing her to sit on the couch. "I know you wanna play, kitten," he said, the smooth rhythm on his voice dipped under her skin all the way to her toes. "but not. tonight." His voice became level and stern and Harley managed to nod, dumbly.

Joker pat her on the cheek, gracing her with his smile. "There's a girl." He turned to go.

"Puddin'." Harley began, going to stand.

"WHAT?" Joker whirled on her and she fell back down as if she'd been pushed.

"Good luck…" She said, timidly.

Like the flip of a coin, Mister J's demeanor changed and he bowed deeply to her. "Back by mornin' doll face." He said, giving her a devilish wink.

Harley found small ways to entertain herself: carving little hearts under the coffee table, where she knew Mister J wouldn't see, dancing nimbly across the countertops to Tainted Love, she even walked on her hands for a while but not even an hour had passed before she found herself standing in front of the penthouse Windows, looking for that familiar, candy red car.

She sighed, deeply, catching her reflection in the glass. "Aren't we trapped all fine and dandy?" She asked it.

But it didn't answer.

Resigning herself, she picked up her stuffed hyena and sat, cross legged on the couch. "Once upon a time," she began. "There was a boring, little maiden in a gruesome old castle, surrounded by monsters. She thought they were broken toys but she was blind. Boring, blind and silly! She picked up her little hammer and dreamt that one day she would fix all the toys, but the court jester of this dreary old place was gonna fix her. He danced on the sunlight, above all the little henchmen and whisked her away. Y'see, even when they thought they had him bound and chained by their silly rules, no one could touch him! Only his little harlequin."

With a giddy smile, Harley snuggled up on the couch. Mister J would come back soon and he would bring her raindrops and lemon candy drops that fizzled and they would dance together.

Above all the miserable fools of the world.


	3. Grin & Bear It

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue.

Grin & Bear It kept a singular crowd. A crowd that didn't mind knowing the Crown Prince of Gotham was watching them, supplying their drinks, providing their thrills. Villains, mobsters, entrepreneurs, the black silk lining to the weather worn cotton jacket that was Gotham. Occasionally, frat boys and trust fund babies made their way in. The Joker had his own special blend of powder waiting for them.

The Joker had two rooms within the nightclub. One on the floor, covered by sheen gold curtains and another above, protected by bulletproof glass. One for business and one for pleasure.

From his perch above the masses, he could see Harley dancing. For a long moment, he reveled in his accomplishment: Imagining the stuffy Dr Quinzel and how uncomfortable she would have been in this environment. His Harley Quinn however, thrived.

"Riddle me this, Joker." Nygma began.

Joker rolled his eyes, his back to the Riddler as he continued to watch her. More over, the people watching her.

"What belongs to you, but is used by everyone else?"

Joker turned, sharply. "What?"

Riddler tsked at him, picking up his tea. "You can't answer a riddle with a question, jester."

Joker sat across from him, humouring him with a smile. "You're certainly not suggesting what I think you are, Nygma." He said, venomously.

"Shall I give you time to think it over then?" Nygma raised an eyebrow.

The Jokers stony silence and piercing gaze should have given him a clue.

"Have you thought about my business proposal?" The Riddler continued.

A small knock signaled the arrival of a waitress and Joker waited for Frost to let her in. "I have no interest in being a footnote in someone else's schemes." He said. As the waitress shut the door, he caught the familiar sound of Harley's laughter. It was delicious, tantalizing and Joker felt a familiar burning inside.

But, wait. Eddie was still talking.

Joker growled into his cup as he downed a shot of something green… Absinthe, maybe? Whatever it was, it didn't burn enough. His fingers tightened, lacking something to squeeze.

"The only thing we've got going for us is the common bond of villainy, if you will." Nygma giggled. Giggled! Like a little schoolboy who'd made a silly joke.

"Honor among thieves?" Joker asked, standing abruptly. It startled even dear old prison chums like Eddie, as if they didn't understand the suddenly explosive needs he had to command a room. Not for the sake of commanding it, no, but to keep his mind from dull, throbbing sanity. "Take to my bar, Riddler! Eat the fine food and dip in the best poisons Gotham has to offer! That is the common hand I extend to you." He threw the door opened, grandly. "Good day, sir."

Coughing like a proper gentleman, Nygma donned his hat but stopped in the doorway. "The answer, Joker, is your name. Though in your case, that's not quite true, is it?"

Joker merely smiled at him before leaning into the hallway to call after him. "Fuck you, very much, Nygma!" He cackled.

Still laughing, he headed down towards the dance floor. Harley was hanging off the cage, showing off her spectacular gymnastics training.

Joker jumped up on the bars. "Having fun, my sweets."

Harley giggled at him, swinging down to be next to him. "Course I am, Mista J!"

Joker put on an appropriate pout. "You didn't miss me?"

"Always, puddin'." Harley assured, wrapping her arms around his neck. She learned backwards to wave at some poor sap, as she hung off the arm of her king. He pulled her back up, sharply. "If you don't want me to take you here, you're gonna have to stop being so delicious, sugar." He said, his voice a low growl.

Harley couldn't stop from smiling but she tried to cover it with a pout of her own. "But I'm having fun!"

Joker pulled her closer, smelling her, tasting her, worshiping the goddess he had created. The growl in his throat intensified and she purred in return.

Ceremoniously, he stepped down, sweeping her up in his arms. The golden sheen curtains wouldn't hide much, but no one dare to look.

His hands gripped her bare back, cutting ruby beads into her white skin. She moaned in ecstasy and he brought her with him to the clouds. Away from business, away from lesser men, his baby, his creation, his queen.


	4. A Joker & a Maiden Fair

So I suppose at this point I'm willing to take requests for scenes! They say the closer you are to something the less you can see it, plus I like a good challenge ;) Just post your request along with your review. I'll be checking it at least once a week.. Maybe more!

WARNING: Fluff and stuff to follow.

Joker comes home to find Harley in quite a state.

Disclaimer…

"Doll face!" Joker called, waltzing into the penthouse with a new oversize, stuffed animal. It had blue and pink bows on it, a fine touch he had thought! He beamed to himself, waiting for her arms around him as she fawned over her new toy, but she didn't come running. "Harley?" He called, not sure if he was really asking it like a question or commanding her to prove she was still there.

He heard faint sounds from the bathroom. Leaving the stuffed animal on the couch, he went to investigate. He pushed the door open to find Harley sitting on the floor by the toilet, looking paler than usual.

"What's wrong, sugar?" Joker asked, coming closer to survey her.

She looked up at him with shameful eyes, like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "I didn't mean to… There was just so much and it tasted so sweet…"

Joker leaned back to peer out into the living room where he spotted the empty bottle of cognac, a bottle he was sure was brand new that morning. As if the mere act of someone else seeing would end her world, Harley broke out in hideous sobs.

"Shh." Joker said, sitting next to her and pulling her close. "Now, now, now, Harley." He tried to sound chastising, hoping it would ease her tears but she just grabbed onto his silk shirt and continued to cry.

"I'm sorry, Mista J! I know it was bad but you was busy with your plans an all.." Harley managed to get out a few words before she crumbled again under the weight of her drunken sub story.

Joker reached out, to see if he could reach the bath faucet from his spot on the floor and found he was just close enough to push the knob in the right direction. "You're being silly, baby. You just need a warm bath and a nap and you'll be right as rain." He felt her body loosening and looked down to see she was already falling asleep. He shook her and she jolted up right.

"Wha? Mista J?" She asked, groggily.

Joker stood, hauling her upright he began to take off her clothes. "If you stay awake long enough for your bath, I'll take you out to play with me." He said.

"Where we goin'?" Harley asked, her arm flopping useless to her side as he took her arms out of their sleeves.

"I heard the Bat's in Metropolis, we can leave him a little present for when he gets back, whadya say, toots?"

Harley giggled and leaned all her weight against him, looking into his eyes and he wondered if she thought she was talking to him.

Without further warning, he scooped her up and placed her in the water.

She let out a squeal before sinking as far in as she could without going under. "You gonna get in with me, Puddin?"

Joker winked at her. "Maybe when you're sober. Can't have you drowning us both." With the careful ministrations only an artist could muster, Joker set about cleaning his Harley with her yellow ducky cloth's. Usually, he hated them, but right now they didn't seem so bad.

He wet her hair, running some soap through it before rinsing it off with the wash cloth. She made a ridiculously cute noise as her eyes began to close and he pinched her stomach. She lurched forward, opening her eyes.

He put his face a mere inch from hers. "No sleeping." He commanded, before placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

He grabbed a towel, ordering her up but he had to drop it as she stood and promptly slipped, falling back into the water. He caught her before she could cause a splash to get the entire bathroom wet and sighed. So much for keeping his shirt clean.

He supported her with one arm and wrapped the towel around her with the other. He felt her body heave with the first of many hiccups. "Almost there, Harley. Stay awake for me just a minute longer."

Harley threw her arms around him and nuzzled his neck with her wet face. "Anythin' for my Puddin."

Joker carried her into their bedroom, sitting her on the bed and drying her off. She kept trying to kiss him but he pushed her away. "Harley." He said, warningly.

He tried not to laugh as she tried to work out a fit over it all but she couldn't seem to muster the strength. He went over to the closet to get her nightgown and when he turned around, she was asleep.

He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation and went back over to her. "Harley." He said. No response. "Harley!" He slapped her but she lay there motionless. "The things I put up with for you…" He muttered, resituating her on her pillow and pulling the blanket up around her.

He debated climbing into bed with her but he caught a glimpse of previous plans on the nightstand and scooped them up, heading out of the room whistling some stupid tune Harley had been singing all week.

He paused at the door to look on her, before turning out the lights.


	5. Date Night

Wow! It is so great to see all the reactions to my little dribbles! I keep debating on doing a Mad Love style origin story. (original, I know) Remember, send me a prompt and I'll be a happy little henchmen!

This one is for don't-insult-my-OTP

DISCLAIMER: If it was mine, but it isn't…

"Now this is what I call a date, Mista J!" Harley exclaimed. The pale white lights reflected off the golden handle of her revolver as she aimed it down the hall. She stood, brave and bold in the face of their angry victims.

Really though, they should have been honored that the Joker and his little crew took an interest in their little casino.

Joker stepped up behind Harley, placing a kiss on her neck as he shot the last goon. "Whadya think I'm payin' you assholes for?" He shouted at his henchmen. "Open the vault!"

"Keffler, with me." Frost ordered, going over to the vault, blow torch already in hand.

The Joker smiled down at Harley. "Was it everything you wanted it to be?" He asked.

"Oh, perfect!" Harley said, smiling. "And we ain't even seen the loot yet!"

"You do the honor, Harls." Joker said, bowing to the side as Frost finished with the vault door.

Clapping her hands, Harley ran over to the vault.

"Careful, Ms Quinn, could still be hot." Frost warned.

She tapped it lightly before pulling on it. There was a loud crack and she grabbed her stomach, letting out her breath. "Puddin..."

Joker moved for her as one of his henchmen moved forward to shoot the goon in the vault, gun still smoking in his hand.

Joker pulled his own weapon, leveling it at his henchmen's head he dropped him with one shot before laying Harley gently to the ground. "Let me see it, cupcake." He said, his voice smooth.

Closing her eyes, Harley revealed the wound. Satisfied it wasn't deep, Joker stood, smiling at the now disarmed offender. "Bring this lovely gentlemen a chair, would you?" He asked no one in particular.

Joker turned his attention to Frost as they worked to tie the man to his chair. "Not good, Jonny. Not good. Your boy there almost killed our charitable host."

"Look, Mister Joker, if I'd have known it was you, I would have never-" The shooter began, stumbling over his words.

Joker stepped over his dead henchmen, putting a finger to the mans lips. "Please." He began to chuckle. "Mister Joker, was my father."

The man shut his eyes. "Please don't hurt me." He begged.

Joker made a good show of thinking about it before speaking. "Should have asked Two-Face." He straightened and pulled out his knife. The sobs began shamelessly. "Shh, sh, sh, sh, sh. It's okay." He said, softly. "You just need to learn to smile."

They left him tied to his chair in a now empty vault, a perfect grin carved into his face. "Shoulda worked for a better boss." Frost told him, shutting the door on the man's sobs as Joker carried his lady to their waiting car.

Henchmen were a dime a dozen in Gotham, but loyalty was usually rewarded. Though spending his days waiting on the hand and feet of Gotham's King and Queen of Crime was certainly better than what most got, Frost had decided. He liked to think that if Joker ever tired of him, he had earned a quick death.


	6. Cherry Pie

Alas, I have fallen prey to the heavy burden of writing an origin story! I'll be posting it today so look out for The Jokes on Them: Arkham Asylum! To Hime-x-x who requested a one-shot of the electrocution scene, I beg you wait because that will be in the origin story.

s/12087166/1/The-Jokes-on-Them

This one is for cherryyred - a one shot of jealousy, baked in sticky, goodness!

DISCLAIMER

Joker heard the sounds of laughing from the kitchen: He'd been trying to work for the last hour and Harley was convinced she had to stop him.

He waited a moment but there was no more noise.

He tried to clear his mind and go back to what he was doing. Just as his pen hit the paper, he heard laughing again: Male laughing.

He stabbed his knife into the table and went to his office door, throwing it open. "Harley!"

Harley looked up from her mixing bowl. "Mista J?" She asked, confused.

Joker studied the henchman who was helping her. He was young, Frost must have just recruited him. "What are you doing, sugar?" He asked, sweetly.

She frowned. "Remember, Puddin, I said I was gonna bake a pie." She said.

Joker vaguely remembered her asking for his help. She must have decided to seek help elsewhere.

After a moment of awkward silence, the boy spoke up. "It's good to see you again, Mister Joker."

Harley grinned stupidly at Joker as if to say 'look how sweet my new toy is, Puddin!"

Seeing the lack of recognition, he spoke again. "Timmy, I'm Oleman's cousin."

"I'd never forget you, Timmy." Joker said, glancing over them one more time. "You don't mind if I sit out here, do you? I love me some pie!"

"Of course." Timmy said.

Cheeky little shit.

Harley looked back down at her mixing bowl. Dear, sweet Timmy might have been clueless, but at least she was smart enough to realize the darkened undertones in Joker's voice.

Joker sat on the couch, putting his feet up on the couch as Timmy finished spreading the pie crust in the bowl. "You ready to pour it, Harley?" He asked.

Harley's eyes were locked on Joker's and he smiled, benevolently at her. "What are you waiting for, Harley?"

She bit her lip, pouring the red, lumpy liquid into the pie crust.

Timmy reached around her to grab the top crust and Joker felt a spark of rage running through his skin just watching him. With a smile at Harley that all but marked his death sentence, Timmy put it in the oven.

"Thanks, Timmy!" Harley said, adopting a smile. "I'll send some down to you when it's finished."

"Oh, alright." Timmy said, looking dejected as he went to the door.

"Thanks so much for helping my little cupcake!" Joker called after him, his voice deadly.

Once the door was shut, Harley went to sit on Joker's lap and she smiled at him. "Jealous?"

Rolling his eyes, Joker pushed her off and stormed back to his office.

Harley was left alone, giddy on the floor. Her Puddin had been jealous! She couldn't help a triumphant giggle.

"I'm trying to work!" Joker called back.

He could yell at her for the next week and she probably wouldn't stop smiling like an idiot.


	7. Full House

For mariposa599

DISCLAIMER

* * *

For some silly reason, the criminals of Gotham felt the need to hold a yearly party in an old abandoned factory, several hundred miles outside of Gotham. The Joker found it incredibly boring, in fact, if the Bat didn't catch on and swoop in to stop them one of these days he would have to; the idea was just so mind-numbingly stupid. But in all fairness, he did get most of his henchmen from the event.

He'd started out at the poker table and he really had given it a good go, but his mind just kept wandering to all the fun things he could be doing instead. Harley, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. She was sitting on his lap and really doing quite well at the cards all on her own.

He glanced across the room and spotted Poison Ivy. So, she was back in town, eh? He needed to remember to taint her plants with something before too long.

"Full house!" Harley squealed, bouncing up and down. "That means I win, right?"

The other players groaned, throwing their cards down on the table. Harley stood to collect the pot but a large hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Hey!"

"You cheated." Marcus declared.

Joker stood, causing Harley to stumble a bit to get out of his way. "Are you insinuating she beat you by unfair means?" He asked.

Marcus stood. "That'd be what I said." He chuckled. "You're not nearly as quick as they paint ya'."

Joker smiled. "Shame on you, Harls. Cheatin this man out of his honest living."

"But, Puddin-" Harley began.

Joker cut her off. "Now, now, no need to deny it." He turned back to Marcus. "Bitches, am I right?"

"Leave 'em in the bedroom, I say."

A couple people screamed as Joker grabbed Marcus by the head, slamming it violently onto the table. As he fell to the floor, Joker grabbed his gun and shot him between the eyes.

Monster T, the moderator of the event, gauged the mood of the room before raising his voice loud enough to be heard. "Let's keep this sort of shit to a minimum, everyone!" He looked at Harley. "I apologize for that unfair treatment, Ms Quinn."

She huffed, sitting back down on the Joker as the help carried the dead man away. "Some people ain't got no class!"


	8. Tiny, Green Pigtails

This one is for Puddinslilmonstr, Yasmeen Rashid & LovetheKlaroline. I have to admit that I didn't want to do this one. I love Joker being sweet with Harley but I grew up on Batman comics so even though I can get (and love beyond sanity) the lovey-Dovey psycho couple that Suicide Squad gave us,the baby thing is hard.. So, I hope I do it justice for you guys.

P.S. Thanks Ariesgirl666 for the holiday prompt! That one's going to be fun!

* * *

Harley lay awake next to Joker. She'd been watching him sleeping for a good hour now, having just woken from yet another dream of blissful, suburban life. She didn't want to admit it though… She knew her Puddin would hate the idea of being just like everyone else, blind and stupid, and the last thing she wanted to do was take away his genius, but she couldn't help but imagine it… Every once in awhile…

"What's on your mind, sugar?" Joker asked, without opening his eyes.

Harley was quiet as she snuggled up closer to him, not sure what she should say. "I was just dreamin', Puddin'. 'Bout us."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Why are you dreaming? We're here in the real world, together." He said, his eyes looked concerned and it prompted Harley to confide in him.

Still, she laid her head on his chest so she wouldn't have to look at him...just in case he got angry with her. "I just dreamt we had kids…" She said, her voice a soft, soft whisper.

There was no response. Harley wasn't even sure she if she could feel him breathing.

Joker's mind worked quickly. It had never crossed his mind that Harley would ever bring that up… To be honest, a perfect creation like the one he'd thought he made wouldn't have wanted one. Though for some reason, he wasn't upset about it.

"Mista J?" Harley asked.

He rubbed her arm, briefly, trying to reassure her but words failed him. He tried to imagine himself surrounded by a bunch of tiny toddlers with green pigtails but the image failed him. Would she leave him for someone who would give her what she wanted?

"Puddin', I didn't mean to upset ya'."

Joker broke from his thoughts and smiled down on her, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Go back to sleep, Harley." He whispered. "Leave dreams in dreamland…"

* * *

Frost wasn't sure quite what was on the bosses mind. Batman had taken Harley nearly a week ago now and instead of searching for her like he thought he was supposed to, the Joker had him running errands.

Still, not asking questions kept him alive and paid.

He entered the penthouse. Joker was pacing back and forth on the phone, talking to someone who might know if she was at Arkham or not.

"So help me, Harvey if I go there and they've got her that will be the end of you!" Joker said, pausing to look at some blueprints. "I'll carve a smile in your face wide enough to rip your guts through and then I'll use them to paint the streets!" He threw his cellphone across the room and looked at Frost. "Did you get it?"

"Yes, sir."

Joker strode across the room, quickly, ripping the bag from Frost's hand. He dumped the contents out on to his desk. Among the items, was a baby onesie of each color, a mobile and two small, stuffed clowns.

"Boss…" Frost began, noting how Joker stared at the items. "How will this help us find her?"

"Dreams are powerful, Jonny." Joker said, a tone in his voice Frost wasn't sure he'd ever heard before. He looked at his henchmen. "Go find her!"


	9. Doubts

For everyone who requested the chemical bath or electro shock scene please head over to my other fanfic, The Jokes on Them: Arkham Asylum. I'll get there!

This one is a two-for-one special for May & mariposa599.

Insecure Harley & Worried Joker

* * *

Harley stood in front of the bathroom mirror, studying her white form. It was the first time she'd really looked at it since ACE chemicals.

Like most young women, she had perfected the art of projecting her minds worries onto her views of herself.

If she'd been honest, she knew she had nothing to worry about, but she couldn't help it…

What if she didn't do everything right? What if she couldn't get as excited as Joker about the same things? What if he grew tired with her..?

After all, nothing good lasts forever, right?

She glanced at her clothes on the bathroom sink before wrapping herself in her fluffy, pink robe.

* * *

Harley had been acting strange all week. Joker heard the soft fall of her feet, they didn't sound right… They sounded sad, almost depressed.

He watched her enter the living room and sit down on the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest.

He frowned. What could possibly be wrong with her?

He spotted her silly, stuffed hyena and threw it at her, hoping she would swat it away with a smile. She merely caught it, somberly and set it down beside her. She didn't even look back at him.

After a pause, he walked over to her, kneeling down in front of her. She still wouldn't look at him. He lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Harley?"

Tears welled in her eyes but she held them back. "Mista J…" She began. "You do like me, don't ya?"

Joker let out a sigh of relief that came out more like a laugh. "Is that all?" He stood. "You are a silly girl, Harley Quinn." He walked towards the kitchen.

"Wh-where are you going?" Harley asked, worried.

Joker looked back at her. "Do you want me to make you hot chocolate or not?"

She smiled, her whole body language lightening. "Really?" She sounded so hopeful.

He continued to the kitchen. "Go get dressed, sugar." He refused to look back at her but when he heard her feet skipping across the floor he couldn't contain a smile.


	10. Authors Note

For all those who read this after my year long hiatus, I do apologize for abandoning you. I recently had my third child and I find it nearly impossible to write anything good while pregnant.

I've been toying around with several ideas to start up again and would like to open myself up to suggestions again. I find it quite cathartic to write a few of these a week. I'm also planning on devoting more of my time to the origin story as well.

For all of us disappointed in the first movie for falling short of its amazing potential, it looks like we're getting more chances at some JokerxHarley! Let's hope the upcoming movies do us justice!


End file.
